A parking steering assist system or smart parking assist system is a system which is activated when a driver selects a parking mode such as a right angled parking right/left, a parallel parking right/left, a parallel parking-out, or the like, and drives a vehicle at a predetermined speed or less to search for a parking space. Such a system performs a control of a steering, a vehicle speed, and a transmission into the corresponding space to assist in a parking.
In order to activate the system, the driver should always manipulate a system button. However, since the system performs the search for the parking space, the system passes a desired parking space without dropping even in a case in which there is the desired parking space if the driver does not manipulate the system button after the vehicle enters a parking lot. In this case, if the driver manipulates the system button after passing the parking space, the system should search for another parking space because the system may not search for the parking space which is already passed.
As a result, convenience of a user may be degraded, and much time and power for searching for the parking space may be consumed.